This invention relates generally to the field of chairs, more particularly to a chair with a feasibly replaceable, removable, or changeable surface.
Generally, the part of a chair which contacts the user of the chair is not feasibly replaceable, removable, or changeable by the user. Often, re-upholstering is necessary for a chair""s surface to be removed, replaced, or changed. As such, chairs often become unsightly and worn as they are subjected to wear-and-tear, stains, and the other perils of everyday use. One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a chair with a surface that is aesthetically pleasing, comfortable to use, and easily removed, replaced, or changed. Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The invention improves over chairs in general, and also improves over sling chairs specifically. Sling chairs are generally made of extruded metal tubing assembled into a rigid frame that defines the sides of a seating area. A sling rail, sections of tubing having channels formed therein for insertion of the sling, are positioned along the sides of the seating area, generally within the exterior confines of the frame. Usually, manufacturers of sling chairs first weld one sling rail to one side of the frame, insert the sling into the welded sling rail and the opposite loose sling and finally attach the loose sling rail to the opposite side of the frame. Commonly, the use of rivnuts and bolts are used to fasten the opposite loose sling rail to the frame thus tightening the sling material in place. In sling chairs, the seat and backrest are formed by a relatively heavy web of material that is tautly stretched across the lateral sides of the frame. The only way to remove the web of material from the chair frame is to dismantle the chair frame. Sling chairs are frequently used in leisure or private settings, as their appearance prevents them from being acceptable in others. Further, in those sling chairs where the user can remove, replace, or change the surface, it is difficult for the user to reacquire the necessary taughtness required to support a user of the chair.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a chair with a surface which is removably attachable to the chair frame. There is a further need in the art for a chair with a removable surface which can be easily detached from the chair frame for cleaning and repair purposes. There is a further need in the art for the removably attachable surface to provide the resistance necessary to support a user of the chair, but that does not necessarily need to be extremely taught. There is a further need in the art for a chair with a removable surface which eliminates mechanical fasteners in the installation and removal of surfaces. There is further a need in the art for chairs with removable, replaceable, or changeable surfaces that are aesthetically acceptable in many settings, including professional settings.
The invention is a chair having a removable surface (a xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d), attachments, and a frame with a pair of opposing side members with channels to accept the attachments. The skin comprises cords incorporated into a material that has sufficient resiliency to bear the load of the chair user. The attachments have at least one portion, whereby a portion of the attachments connects to the cords of the skin and a portion of the attachments connects to a side member. The opposing side members have a hollow or grooved channel to accept a portion of the attachment used to connect the attachment to the side member. The skin attaches to the frame through the use of the attachments by, for each side of the skin, sliding the portion of the attachments used to connect the attachment to the side member into the channel of the side member. Replacement of the skin is relatively easy and can be accomplished by unskilled persons by sliding the attachments out of the opposing side members.
In another embodiment the skin can actually be a combination of several skins, such as one skin for the seat area of the chair and one for the back area of the chair. In another embodiment, portions of the cords can be exposed, and further, the attachments can connect to the cords at the exposed portions. In another embodiment, the portion of the attachments that attaches to the skin can be hooks, clamp, or permanent fixtures. In another embodiment, the skin can be tailored to desirable specifications. In another embodiment, the frame of the chair can include storage compartments for skins.
The invention provides advantage by affording easy removal of the skin from the chair frame. Moreover, such removal of the skin does not require any tools or expertise. The chair provides a frame with a removable skin that, when attached to the frame, provides a support surface. The chair thus provides a support surface that can be easily replaced, removed or changed for aesthetic or maintenance purposes. Such advantages are not met by chairs having permanently attached fabric.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.